¿Mejores amigos? Version Lemmons!
by Kiss92
Summary: Aqui estan los Lemmons de ¿Mejores amigos?. Si no has leido la historia no entenderas este FF Aconsejo leer la historia!
1. Jardin Secreto

_**N/A:**_ Aqui empieza el Fan Fic LEMMON de **_¿Mejores amigos?_**

Les aconsejo a quienes no han leido el FF original POR FAVOR PASEN POR ESTE LINK!-http :/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 5976683 / 1 / Mejores_Amigos (Eliminen los espacios)

**_ASI ENTENDERAN TODO!_**

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Autora Meyer! yo solo los tomo como pequeños titeres de mi imaginacion** :)**

Quisiera tambien agradecer a** Danibellacs **y** tiinacullen :)**

Sus buenas vibras me motivan!** xD**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo III

Jardin Secreto

_Caminamos y caminamos hasta que a lo lejos se comenzo a observar una luz lejana, a medida que nos acercabamos se detallaba mas el escenario, era algo parecido a un vivero. Mejor dicho era un hermoso y enorme jardin adornado con bellos arreglos de luces. En este habian margaritas, tulipanes, magnolias, rosas.. Muchas rosas, amapolas, lavandas incluso unas que ni sabia su nombre. Solo tube tiempo de expresar un gran "Wow"..._

_-"Te gusta?.. Es algo en lo que Esme y yo comenzamos a trabajar hace años.. Ahora soy yo el que se encarga de esto."- Dijo acariciando el petalo de una hermosa rosa roja._

_-"Es precioso.."- Dije abrumada con la belleza del lugar.. Edward jamas me habia hablado de esto._

_-"Hay una rosa en especial que me encanta... Cada vez que la veo me recuerda a ti.."- Dijo timidamente y tomandome de la mano para llevarme entre el jardin inmenso.-"A esta flor le pongo mi mas mayor atencion"- Insinuo mostrandome una preciosa y rara rosa color lavanda, jamas habia visto una de ese color no pensaba que existieran. Era hermosa y se veia tan delicada y fragil entre los demas montones de flores que temi que se la devoraran por envidia a su belleza._

_-"... Comparas a esta rosa.. Conmigo...?"- Dije tratando de controlar las emociones que emanaban en mi interior_

_-"Si.. No te gusta?... Si te molesta yo.."-_

_-"Shhhh"- Dije poniendole un dedo sobre sus labios el pensaba que me desagradaba y era todo lo contrario no podia creer que me quisiera tanto como para igualarme a esta exotica flor. -"Ed... Te amo"- No soporte aguantar mas las lagrimas y estas se desbordaron por mi rostro.. Cerre bien los ojos para no ver los suyos estaba tan avergonzada por la escena que no tube valor para abrirlos. Solo senti sus labios impactandose contra los mios de forma urgente y apasionada, mi curiosidad me mato y tube que abrir los ojos como sabia que pasaria me cruce con los suyos, estos estaban humedos y rojizos tambien estaba llorando. Salte a su cuello y estubimos abrazados por un largo rato donde solo nos consolabamos mutuamente._

_-"Te amo bells.."-Me dijo en un susurro justo al lado de mi oido, al oirlo un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo. Eran las palabras mas maravillosas que jamas habia escuchado.. Lo bese como jamas lo habia besado y el me respondio de la misma forma, en segundos sus manos delineaban mi figura mientras que yo con las mias le marcaba su musculoso pecho. El comenzo a desabrocharme el vestido muy delicadamente pero a la vez muy rapido, yo le quite el saco y desabroche su camisa. Luego juntos nos dejamos llevar por nuestros deseos._

_..._

La lujuria que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos era extremadamente fuerte.. Yo me encontraba en ropa interior con mi vestido a un lado de mi cuerpo mientras que edward me observaba con ojos apasionados el estaba sin saco y con la camisa a medio abotonar dejando ver su fuerte y musculoso pecho a la tenue luz del jardin, con suma rapidez me tomo en sus brazos acercandome a su cuerpo eliminando cualquier espacio entre nosotros.. Con tanta cercania senti una _muy_ grande ereccion en su entre pierna... Eso hizo que me encendiera mas de lo que ya estaba, mi vientre no estaba caliente. Estaba ardiendo de deseo.

De pronto edward comenzo a besarme suavemente desde el cuello hasta mi pecho, pude sentir como maniobrava con mi brasier y se deshacia de el sin mucho esfuerzo.. Me sonrroje hasta el tetano cuando mis pechos quedaron al aire, Edward al contrario sonrio y detallo cada uno de mis rasgos con gesto de admiracion, luego termino de despojarme de la escasa ropa que me cubria para luego quedarse sin aliento por un momento.. Mi nerviosismo no tenia limites y mis mejillas ardian..

-"Eres.. Tan Hermosa.."- Me dijo entre jadeos haciendo que me derritiera totalmente.. Poso sus manos sobre mi rostro y comenzo a besarme de forma urgente y apremiante. Fue bajando sus manos lentamente delineando mi figura hasta llegar a mis duros pechos, a estos los acuno en sus manos justo antes de besarlos tan suave como le fue posible.. Me estaba volviendo loca. Su boca se encontraba ocupada en mi pecho mientras que sus agiles y seguras manos bajaban hasta mi entrada y comenzo a dar suaves masajes en esta... Fue lo mas delicado posible, el sabia todo sobre mi y estaba seguro de mi virginidad..

Sus dedos se introdujeron en mi hasta muy adentro, ocacionandome casi una combustion espontanea. Ya no podia aguantar esto.

-"Oh.. Edward.."- Gemi mientras aferraba mis uñas a su delgada camisa-"No me tortures mas..."- Exprese en un susurro tratando de soportar la incomodidad cada vez mas creciente de mi entrepierna. Baje mis manos y le desabroche el innecesario pantalon, este callo al suelo como seda y luego procedi con los apretados calzoncillos que cubrian mi objetivo.. Al descubrir su miembro mire su enorme tamaño y la gran ereccion que poseia.. Edward lanzo un gruñido de su interior y acerco su miembro hacia mi entrada, este sustituyo sus dedos y entro decidido en mi interior.. Fue doloroso y a la vez placentero, diria que si no fuera edward el que lo hacia no me hubiese agradado tanto..

-"Dios... Estas apretada.."-Dijo mi angel con voz ronca y entre jadeos, comenzo lentamente a embestir contra mi cuerpo mientras yo soltaba gemidos cada vez mas fuertes -"Bells.. Si quieres que pare... solo dimelo.."- Yo me aferre mas a su cuerpo y movi mis caderas para recibir mas de el en mi interior.

-"Sigue.. Por favor.."- Y lo hizo, sus embestidas cada vez eran mas profundas, fuertes y rapidas.. Llegue a pronunciar su nombre en gemidos y jadeos tantas veces que perdi la cuenta.. Estaba en total extasis.. Hasta que todo concluyo. En sus ultimas embestidas llegue al orgasmo y el termino en mi interior.. Ambos nos encontrabamos exhaustos y adormecidos, nos recostamos sobre nuestras ropas en el suelo yyo me pocisione justo sobre mi amado, el paso un brazo a mi alrededor y beso mi fentre, Los dos nos encontrabamos en busca de aire y jadeando. Fue el final perfecto para la noche perfecta..

-"Estas bien cielo? Espero que no te haya dolido mucho.."-Dijo mi amado en un susurro

-"En absoluto amor... Te amo.."- Dandole un casto beso.

* * *

Pondre las fotos de las rosas cara de angel en mi perfil! XD

Saludos!

Dejen reviews.. **:)**


	2. Navidad I y II

_**N/A:**_ Fan Fic LEMMON de **_¿Mejores amigos?_**

Puse los lemmons de navidad I y II juntos pense que seria un desperdicio de tiempo hacerlo de otra forma XD**_  
_**

Les aconsejo a quienes no han leido el FF original POR FAVOR PASEN POR ESTE LINK!-http :/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 5976683 / 1 / Mejores_Amigos (Eliminen los espacios)

**_ASI ENTENDERAN TODO!_**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo VI

Navidad I y II

_Toc toc. Sono la puerta y en segundo aparecio en el umbral Carlisle._

_-"Hey hijo iremos a Port Angeles a comprar unas cosas que le hacen falta a Esme para la cena de navidad y asi aprovecharemos de mostrarle a Tanya un poco de la ciuadad.. Vienen?"- Dijo Carlisle con tono alegre_

_-"No papa.. Estoy muy cansado... Bella?"-_

_-"Oh.. No gracias mejor me quedo aqui ayudando a Edward"- Carlisle asintio y le hizo un gesto a su primogenito con una sonrisa picara y salio volando de la habitacion._

_En segundos oimos como el coche se alejaba de la casa y como todo quedaba en total silencio.._

_-"Al parecer... Estamos solos..."- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y soltando una camisa que tenia en sus manos._

_-"Si.. Eso parece.."- Le dije respondiendole esa sexy sonrisa y acercandome a el lentamente.. Cruce mis manos sobre su cuello y lo mire a los ojos.. Edward sofoco un jadeo y comenzo a besarme de forma urgente y apremiante, en segundos mis manos comenzaron a deslisarce por los botones de su camisa. Edward se movia tan rapido que no habia notado que ya no tenia mi brasier y que faltaba poco para que mis pantalones de mezclilla hubieran desaparecido por completo.._

**Bella POV**_  
_

Edward me tumbo en la cama y se deshiso de lo poco que quedaba de mi ropa dejandome totalmente desnuda y expuesta, mis mejillas se calentaron al ver el rostro de mi amado. Este me miraba con ojos muy abiertos detallando cada una de mis terminaciones, trago saliva y sonrio.

-"Estas mas hermosa que la ultima vez.."- Dijo sofocando un jadeo, yo me incorpore en la cama y me acerque lentamente hacia el. Comence quitandole la camisa boton a boton, edward coloco sus manos sobre mi cintura y comenzo a besarme en el cuello delineando cada parte de este con sus labios.. Sus manos comenzaron a subir hasta mis pechos mientras que las mias bajaban a su brageta del pantalon. Edward muy habilmente me acuno cada uno de mis pechos con sus fuertes y delicadas manos luego con su experimentada boca los beso dulcemente y comenzo a juguetear con ellos y su lengua. Yo me deshice de su pantalon y arquee mi espalda de placer mientras pronunciaba su nombre.. Mientras su boca estaba ocupada con mis pechos una de sus manos bajo por mi vientre llegando a la zona de mi cuerpo que se encontraba en llamas..

Paso su mano por mi entrada e introdujo sus dedos en mi interior.. Me excito mas su contacto y mi cuerpo pedia con urgencia lo inevitable.. Lo deseaba con locura. Aferre mis manos entre su cabello y su espalda este se separo de mis senos, busco mis labios y me dijo un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y en los suyos pude ver que me deseaba tanto o mas que yo a el. Eran un frenesi de emociones, en ellos habia lujuria, deseo, pasion, amor y locura.. Esa mirada hizo que mi deseo y la calentura de mi vientre se incrementaran aun mas. Como si no fuera suficiente edward bajo su cabeza a mi zona en llamas e introdujo su lengua son urgencia en esta. Lo sentia tan profunda en mi interior que sentia que me volvia loca!.

Arque mas mi espalda y mis uñas se clavaron en la espalda del ser que hacia maravillas con su lengua en mi interior, no pude aguantar gemir de placer y decir su nombre unas cuantas veces.. Edward apresuro el paso en mi interior y fue tan agil en sus movimientos que en segundos llegue al orgasmo. Gemi de placer y cai a la cama retorciendome y jadeando, Edward se coloco encima mio y me acaricio el rostro con su diestra, me beso tan apasionadamente como se lo permitio su ser, pude saborear mi propia escencia en su boca y mi vientre volvio a encenderce.. Edward me volveria loca... Lo atraje mas a mi cuerpo e inebitablemente senti su gran ereccion rozando mis muslos.. Lo necesitaba de una vez! por que lo retrasaba mas?¡.

-"Cariño... Por favor.."- Le dije en un gemido mientras movia mis caderas para acercarme mas a su miembro. El sonrio y se acomodo entre mis piernas y acariciando mis muslos.

-"Por favor que querida?"- Dijo en tono picaro e introduciendo nuevamente sus dedos en mi entrada...

-"Edward.. No me tortures mas... Por favor.."- Se rio en carcajadas y me beso los senos nuevamente succionandolos, arquee mi espalda ante la excitacion y el placer y gemi nuevamente...

-"EDWARD POR EL AMOR DE DIOOSS!... QUIERO SER TUYA!... AHORA!"- Dije colgandome de su cuello y clavando mis dientes en su espalda... El gimio y gruño muy en su interior, me tomo de mis caderas y por fin entro en mi interior, sus embestidas comenzaron suaves y lentas pero luego fueron intensificandose cada vez mas, podia sentir la cama vibrar bajo nuestro, si no hubiese estado tan encendida hubiese pensado que era un terremoto.. Esta vez todo fue mucho mas lento que la primera vez y sobretodo mas fuerte. Pero todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final, pude sentir en mi interior como todo su ser se esparcia por mi cuerpo llegando al total extasis de placer, poco a poco fue deteniendose y reposando su cuerpo sobre el mio sin separar la coneccion entre nosotros. Ambos nos encontrabamos jadeantes y en busca de oxigeno. solte una carcajada de alegria mientras me retorcia en la cama tratando de aminorar mi respiracion. Edward estaba exhausto y tambien reia conmigo mientras me besaba dulcemente en los labios y se acurrucaba a mi lado.

-"oh.. cariño menos mal que estabas agotado por el viaje.."- Dije en medio de risitas y pegando mas mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo mientras el me envolvia con mas fuerza entre sus brazos y pegaba su miembro muy cerca de mi trasero.

-"Querida nunca estare agotado para ti.."- Dijo acariciandome los pechos y besandome en el cuello delicadamente, mi vientre volvia a calentarse y un escalofrio me recorrio la columna vertebral.. Pero de pronto el toque de mi amado fue disminuyendo el paso hasta parar totalmente.

-"Cielo?"-Al no recibir respuesta me gire para verlo al rostro.. Estaba totalmente dormido!-"Eh... Edward?"- Pense que me estaba jugando una broma y le acaricie el rostro quitandole los cabellos enmarañados de este, el solo sonrio como un niño y se giro de tal posicion que sus famosos ronquidos comenzaron a llenar la habitacion. De verdad estaba agotado para haberse dormido de esta forma!. Solte una risita tratando de no despertarlo (Aunque sabia que eso seria imposible) Y me acurruque bajo su brazo cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.

...

_Me estire en mi amplia cama y suspire profundamente, estaba tan relajada que no deseaba pararme.. Un momento!. MI cama no es TAN amplia. Esta cama era gigantesca, muy comoda y con muchas almohadas de plumon... Esta cama era tan familiar para mi como la mia, solo que en mi vida habia despertado en ella. Empece a buscar a Edward con mis manos y una de estas fue encontrada por otra mas grande y masculina._

_-"Shhh.. Aqui estoy"- Dijo mi dios leonilo en un susurro y recostandose a mi lado, en un acto instintivo me acomode encima de su pecho.-"Buenos dias preciosa.. Dormiste bien?"- Dijo acariciandome la mejilla muy suavemente con su diestra._

_-"Esa palabra se queda corta para expresar como dormi.. Buenos dias cielo... Te paraste hace mucho?"- Dije abrazandolo mas fuerte y besando su pecho._

_-"Ah... hace un rato"-_

_-"Y que es un rato en tu lenguaje?"-_

_-"El tiempo suficiente como para hacerte el desayuno, prepararte el baño para que te arregles y conseguirte ropa limpia"- Ok edward penso en todo.._

_Salto de la cama y me trajo el desayuno, comenzamos a comer lentamente entre uno que otro jueguito con la comida, amaba tanto a edward y me sentia tan segura con el que solo pensaba en pasar el resto de mis mañanas asi. La comida se termino pronto y casi se hacian las doce del medio dia teniamos que bajar. me pare perezosa con las sabanas al rededor de mi cuerpo y fui hacia el baño cuando recorde un pequeño detalle._

_-"CHARLIE"- Dije cortando la respiracion, no le avise que no llegaria a casa debia estar muriendose de la preocupacion o seguro ya me habia anunciado como secuestrada en varios estados._

_-"Tranquila querida ya lo llame temprano. Vendra a cenar con nosotros esta noche y... Te llevara con el"- Dijo poniendo cara de cachorro y clavando la mirada al suelo, demonios despues de pasar una noche asi con edward como volveria a ser capaz de dormir sola otra vez?¡_

_-"cielo.. Me prometiste que dormiriamos juntos todas estas noches.."-Dije acercandome a el de manera seductora_

_-"Lo se querida... Solo queda que entre por tu ventana todas las noches no?"-mostro una sonrisa torcida mientras me agarraba por la cadera y me atraia hacia el lo suficiente para plantarme un beso-"Sabes.. Si nos duchamos por separado.. tardaremos mucho en bajar no crees?"- Le sonrei y le jale de la mano llevandolo a la ducha._

En medio camino hacia el baño edward me detuvo y me arrebato la sabana que tenia ocultando mi cuerpo denusdo, me sonroje ante la rapidez de sus actos y el solo me mostro una risa torcida mientras se acercaba a mi y me cargaba hacia la ducha como una niña pequeña, en el camino iba sacandose sus pantuflas con gran habilidad y cerrando la puerta del baño a sus espaldas, me besos apasionadamente mientras me colocaba en el suelo y yo me encargaba de sus pants lo suficientemente holgados para que se le quitaran de un tiron.

Para mi sorpresa Edward _solo_ tenia puestos sus pants y al bajarlos me encontre con su gran miembro y su creciente ereccion. Estaba tan exitada por el comportamiento posesivo de mi Edward hace unos segundos que simplemente tome su miembro entre mis delgadas manos y lo comence a masajear, edward gemia y a mi me gustaba su respuesta. Me agache y comence a besar su miembro y a succionarlo en toda la punta, llegue a engullirlo tan profundo que lo sentia en las paredes de mi garganta. Edward mencionaba mi nombre entre gemidos y se sostenia a los mangos de la puerta de la ducha ademas de entrelazar sus manos en mi cabello sin lastimarme.

-"Oh.. Bella.. Espera..."-Decia jadeando yo me negue y segui en mi oficio -"Oh cariño yo deberia estar satisfaciendote a ti despues de lo de anoche"- Pase mi lengua por su miembro y me deslice hacia su vientre hasta que llegue a su pecho.

-"Lo de anoche fue maravilloso mi vida, y para estar cansado lo hiciste muy bien"- Dije con una sonrisa coqueta mientras tomaba sus gluteos con mis manos, el sonrio de forma picara y tomo mi rostro con sus manos dandome uno de esos besos que me cortaban el aliento. Me fue empujando lentamente hacia la regadera y la abrio con una mano libre, el agua callo sobre nosotros tibia y refrescante, esto no hiso que nos detuvieramos en ningun momento. Edward continuo besandome y sus manos pasaron por mi cuerpo mojado llegando a mis senos y hasta mas abajo de mi vientre.. Introdujo unos cuantos dedos en mi hendidura y con la otra mano tomo uno de mis gluteos acariciandolo.

-"Oh _Edward_.."- Gemi temblando de deseo, en el momento en que pronuncie su nombre me miro directamente a los ojos y parecia como si llevaramos una conversacion silenciosa. el sabia lo que yo queria sin necesidad de pedirlo. Saco sus dedos y reemplazo el vacio con su miembro que entro sin problemas ni trabas en mi interior. Con sus fuertes brazos tomo mis piernas -las cuales entrelace en su cintura- y me apoyo contra la pared de la ducha mientras embestia con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez. A medida que nos ibamos acercando al climax total gemiamos y gruñiamos en nuestro interior, en varias ocaciones mis uñas y mis dientes terminaban clavados en la espalda de mi edward y este solo apresuraba el paso entre embestidas. Nuevamente nuestras almas se conectaron y alcazaron un nuevo orgasmo, parte de Edward se esparcio en mi ser y parte de mi tambien termino en el.. Lentamente salio de mi interior jadeando y colocandome en el suelo. Mis piernas temblorosas apenas podian sostenerme y de no ser por mi amado hubiese acabado en el suelo.

-"Por todos los cielos cariño es la primera vez del dia que hacemos el amor y te me estas cayendo?¡ Pense que tenias _Energia_."-Menciono en tono sarcastico mientras me sostenia y yo recuperaba el equilibrio.

-"Callate y besame Cullen"- Dije toda sonrojada y besandolo tiernamente.

* * *

**:)**


	3. NOTA AUTOR LEER

**N/A: **

**Se que estas notas no se suben!**

**Y que ya la historia termino hace uuufff!  
**

**Solo queria Saludar a los nuevos lectores **

**y recomendarles mi nueva historia**

_**Hold On**_

**Siempre hago malos Summary asi que **

**En si se trata de una Adaptacion de un libro no muy conocido **

**_Beverly Seasons Fantasias_**

**Los personajes son los de Crepusculo asi que no hay pierde con eso xD**

**Otra buena historia seria _Romance Quinceañero_**

**Otra adaptacion pero de una cancion muy linda natural de mi pais Venezuela**

**junto a los personajes de Meyer  
**

**Es un One Shot No les tomara mucho leerlo y dejar un Review Cx**

**Tambien esta **

**¿Mejores amigos?**

**Es una historia original mia sobre un amor nacido de la amistad**

**B&E Encontraran dificultades en el camino. Es muy linda Chekenla!**

**Ultimamente comence _Lagrimas de Sangre _**

**De verdad esta muy buena pero es raking M no apta para menores XD aunque los q la deseen leer cae bajo su consiencia :)**

**En fin **

**Nos estamos Leyendo!**

**Saludos!  
**


End file.
